bratzlyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wazz Up
"Wazz Up" is a song performed by Sasha on the Bratz Forever Diamondz album. There is a Spanish version by Fianna named "Que Tal". Lyrics Wazz up Wazz up Wazz up That's the greetin' we repeatin' Wazz up Wazz up Wazz up That's the greetin' we repeatin' Hey ladies, let 'em know where the party's at Do ya dance on the floor, now wazz up with that? Step up the game, show 'em how a girl act Uh uh, uh uh, ooh lala Ladies, you can still rock a fitted cap Jeans, sneakers, and a fresh top to match Don't be ashamed go ahead and wear that Uh uh, uh uh, ooh lala Hey hey hey, that's how a cool girl go play We doin' it our own way And that's how it's gonna stay Said hey hey hey, that's how a cool girl go play We doin' it our own way And that's how it's gonna stay All my ladies on the floor and all ya fellas (wazz up) Twist ya body like a tarantella (wazz up) Keep on dancin through the night (wazz up) That's the greetin' we repeating' All my ladies on the floor and all ya fellas (wazz up) Twist ya body like a tarantella (wazz up) Keep on dancin through the night (wazz up) That's the greetin', we repeatin' Hey fellaz, on the floor doin backspin Go go for that, minus the actin' Don't be standin' at the back bling flashin' Uh uh, uh uh, ooh lala Hey fellaz, hit the floor when the wax spins We give you that audio passion A taste of our new sound fashion Uh uh, uh uh, ooh lala Hey hey hey, yhat's how a cool girl go play We doin' it our own way And that's how it's gonna stay Said hey hey hey, that's how a cool girl go play We doin' it our own way And that's how it's gonna stay All my ladies on the floor and all ya fellas (wazz up) Twist ya body like a tarantella (wazz up) Keep on dancin' through the night (wazz up) That's the greeting' we repeatin' All my ladies on the floor and all ya fellas (wazz up) Twist ya body like a tarantella (wazz up) Keep on dancin through the night (wazz up) That's the greetin' we repeatin' What up, what up, ya'll, what it is? What up, is this the way we tarantella twist? And what not? We spinnin' round till we gettin dizzy 'Cause we rock We got the whole place steamin' like a boiler pop I kid you not Its somethin' 'bout da style we got We got the boys poppin' up with the question Wazz up? And then we give 'em a lesson We do your dance like its our profession We do the hop All my ladies on the floor and all ya fellas (wazz up) Twist ya body like a tarantella (wazz up) Keep on dancin' through the night (wazz up) That's the greetin' we repeating' All my ladies on the floor and all ya fellas (wazz up) Twist ya body like a tarantella (wazz up) Keep on dancin' through the night (wazz up) That's the greetin' we repeatin'